My brother, My love
by ipperne
Summary: Shinrei is having a hard time. poor guy. AN I do not know how big exactly... use your imagination guys.
1. My Brother, My Love

Author; Ipperne

wordcount; 654

Pairing; Shinrei/Hotaru

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

My brother, my love.

Hotaru. That's your name. You say so anyway, but I don't understand it. But somehow I've never understanded you.

I never understood how it was to be you. I've never been alone. I've alway had my family, my friends, Keikoku.

But Keikoku, no Hotaru, you were not all alone either, you had me, even though you never knew, I was there for you, I helped you from the shadows.

And then, just like that, you were gone.

You left the Mibu to travel with Kyo. And then you became Hotaru of the Shiseiten.

And when you returned and lived your life as Keikoku of the Five Stars.

But you were only Keikoku of the Five Stars, so that you would get the chance to fight Kyo, am I right?

I am. You showed it at your gate.

Kyo is everything to you, isn't he?

He is. I know... I know because you warned him as he left. You live for Kyo. It is because I want you to live for me? I don't know.

But Keikoku, no Hotaru, why did you save me if Kyo is so important to you? If Kyo is right?

I guess it is for the same reason that you're lying here with med right now, isn't it?

It is. I think that Yuan mannaged to teach you other things than the art of physical fire. He taught you the value of friends and family, but I don't think you know. Your soul is on fire.

You, as Hotaru og the Shiseiten is alive and burning with deep passion. Not only passion for a good fight, but a deep, burning passion for everything that you do.

And Keikoku, no Hotaru... it's difficult to remember. But Hotaru, do you know that I have that passion too? And do you know that it's the laws of nature that says that oppisites attract each other?

And do you know that, the more you did to oppose me, the more I wanted to know you? To talk with you, to hold you and even to kiss you?

And do you know that it's your own fault that we are here together now? Because you have spend your whole life trying to become everything that I am not, just to save my life in the end, and prove that we really are opposites. In every single way. When I wield water, you spray fire. When I get friends, you won't allow people to get close. When I love, you hate. And when I wear layers of clothing, you barely mannage to cover your magnifficent body. And when I want to kill you, you save my life, even though I never deserved it. And last night when I wanted to push you away, because you deserve better than me, you reached out for me and held me close.

And now, Hotaru, I got it right this time, the sun is peeking through the curtains and the light is dancing in you hair. Your hair, that has the same colour as your flames, and the same colour of your passion. But you are sleeping right now, and I'm wide awake as I usually am at this time.

But for the first time in years, I don't want to get up and start my morning routine. I want to stay here. In my bed, the place where you are at the moment. And I want you to stay with me forever, and it hurts me everytime I realize that I have to push you away to keep you around. But that's the laws of attraction, and it's your nature. And someday, just someday in the future, our future, it will become a part of my nature too. And when you wake up I will tell you this and you will say that I think too much.

But it's okay to think, right?

And Hotaru, one last thing, I love you.

please R&R, it's polite


	2. The Last Time

Author; Ipperne

wordcount; 506

Pairing; Kyo/Akira

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

---

So many hours. So many days. So many months. Akria always stopped for a minute when the thought of all the painful months, no years, that had gone by.

So many years without Kyo. After being a part of Akira's life for so long, he just -dissapeared. For four long years, Akira was by himself.

Then, one day, Akira ran into a girl in a small town that he was passing through. Running into girls on the street was not really something, but this girl was special. She invited him to her room.

Him - a stranger, a blind man, an armed man. Akira followed her, and there in her room Kyo showed up. After four long years, Akira had finally found Kyo.

But Kyo wasn't Kyo anymore.

He was only Kyo's soul, trapped in another man's body.

A man called Mibu Kyoshiro. A man who was said to have defeated Demon Eyes Kyo.

Akira was dissapointed. He needed to fight the real Kyo!

This was how his new journey began. A new journey, with the single purpose of retrieving Kyo's body and unite body and soul.

But every journey has to end eventually, and Kyo dissapeared once more.

It came as a chok for everyone. Kyo yelled at them all, ordering his servants to run for their lives, while he himself stayed in the collapsing tower.

Akira broke down. He didn't believe for one second that Kyo was actually dead, but he was gone. Once more Kyo was not to be found anywhere in the reality Akira called his life.

But this time, he was not alone. Tokito was with him. But he would never admit that he actually cared about her. He would alwas tell everyone that all he ever cared about was to grow stronger, to be ready to meet Kyo when he returned. And Kyo would return. Akira knew, and that was why he was standing here now: in a small clearing in a forrest, waiting.

But he would not be waiting for very long. No, Akira could sense Kyo's presence nearby.

Akira turned around, swords drawn. The bloodlust was right behind him now, and he smirked at it.

"Kyo" he whispered and got a small laugh in return, before the sound of steel against steel rang through the forrest.

Akira blocked Kyo's first attack, and turned to get close to the demon. His swords ready to meet soft flesh when something very unexpected happened. Kyo stopped both of Akira's blades with his own before he quickly flung his left arm around Akira's waist, and pulled him to his chest. Akira's swords fell to the ground as Kyo crushed his lips down upon those of his shocked ex-student.

When Kyo broke the kiss, all Akira could do was to whisper his name.

"You've grown, kid" Kyo said matter of factly and Akira could feel the red eyes burning throug his skin and piercing his very soul, and he found that he never had felt more happy than right here at this moment.


	3. Maybe even in the Aka no Ou's quarters

Author; Ipperne  
Pair; Shinrei/Yukimura  
Rating; meh, I don't know, maybe PG for implied dirty activities... and Yukimura  
Wordcount; 141  
Warnings; None, I think. Oh, yes it's crack, but nothing besides that.  
Notes; This is actually a _translation_ of the current ending of one of my other works in Danish. A cute little girl said "Do Shinrei/Yukimura-smut for me!" and I said "Hokay, but I'll do it in Danish" That was all good, but still I think the ending should see some new daylight! Anyway, stuff like words and opinions are always welcome... 

Shinrei nodded, still with his back to the black haired general "one more thing" he started but Yukimura cut him off.

"I know" Yukimura said as he rose to his feet and placed a hand on Shinreis shoulder. The action was rewarded with an evil glare. "What happened in this room, stays in this room. I know the rules."

Shinirei nodded again and was just about to confirm the statement when Yukimura continued.

"This way we can have a dirty little secret in every single room in the entire Castle-town! Maybe even in the Aka no Ou's quarters. That could be so dirty."

This time Shinrei stopped dead in every comment he had ever intended to make. Yukimura however, just smiled with mild amusement in his eyes before he exited the room and left the door open behind him.


	4. Untitled

Author; Ipperne

Wordcount; 552

Pairing; Kinda sorta like Shinrei and Hotaru... or... perhaps... no, you go find out for youselves

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

Notes; this is way out of storyline and I wrote it entirely for my own amusement, but now I'm sharing.

**Untitled**

Bon looked at Kyo with great curiousity as the red eyed samurai blocked the door from the outside.

"Kyo, did you just lock Shinrei and Hotaru up in the same room?"

Finished securing the door Kyo turned against Bon "yes."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Kyo glared at the other man. "Do you want to die?" he turned and sat down against the wall next to the door "I got sick of hearing them arguing all the time, and I don't plan on letting them out untill they stop."

Bon lit his pipe and setteled down next to Kyo "don't you think they end up killing each other before they get along?"

"It's higher odds that they'll just fuck and make up." Kyo smirked when Bon vinced at the comment. He'd alway found Bon's obvious disgust agains any sort of sexual interaction between males very amusing. Sometimes Kyo had actually wondered if Bon was actually a closetcase sometimes, but he never really felt like investigate it. The sound of a mans body hitting the floor distracted him from his musing and he began to pay more attention to what happened behid the door than how Bon reacted. The sound was followed by the familliar sound of Shinreis curses and Kyo snickered. "looks like Hotaru's already getting down to buisness."

"Kyo, they're probably just fighting, you know" Bon said, trying to change the subject.

Kyo frowned at Bon "ever heard Shinrei curse like that during a fight?"

Turning his attention back to his pipe Bon shook his head. Another "thud" came through the door, again followed by Shinrei's voice "get your hands off of there, dammit!"

Kyo turned his haed to look at the door as they heard the sound of Shinrei crawling backwards over the floor untill he ended up against the door. "looks like we'll get a good part of the show."

At this time Bon really argued with his inner self on weather he wanted to give Kyo the satisfaction of seeing him dart off in another direction or if he should sink it and stay. His pride won.

"c'mon Shinrei, I want to touch it!"

Hotarus words made Kyo's smirk grow and Bon's face twist in a painful expression.

"I won't let you! Keep tour hands to your self!"

A dissapointed sigh was uttered followed by a brief silence. Bon looked at Kyo "you think he gave up?" he suggested.

"Hotaru never quits!" Kyo stated matter-of-factly and Bon sighed in defeat.

"But you'll never let me touch it..." Hotaru began but was cut off by an angry Shinrei who tried to push himself out through the closed door, but with no succes whatsoever.

"Of sourse I won't let you touch it! What do you think I am? A pet? Go touch your own!"

"But that's no fun!" Hotaru protested and Bon's face turned into a priceless expression that almost made Kyo laugh. Almost.

"Tough luck, Keikoku. I'm not letting you. Now, hands off!"

The sound of Hotaru sitting back on the floor with a defeated sigh made Bon breathe out his releif. Then he wouldn't have to "witness" the two brothers having sex. Kyo, however, looked very dissapointed untill Hotaru spoke again.

"But I wanna know if your hair feels like a kitten too... ."


	5. Secrets

Author; Ipperne

wordcount; 433

Pairing; Hotaru/Akira

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

Notes; this takes place a few months before Kyo decides to leave the Shiseiten.

**Secrets**

Hotaru opened his eyes and looked at the boy who now lay right in front of him. It was not the first time Akira had done so, but within the past few months it had become a regular event, and Hotaru was beginning to wonder if the boy actually did it on purpose. Hotaru looked closer, but the boy really did seem to be asleep. An intented sigh became a surprised grunt when Akira suddenly moved closer and snuggeled his head under Hotarus chin causing Hotaru to turn his head to see if any of the others was watching. But what he saw was the same as always: Kyo was missing and the others were sound asleep in each of their own corners of the camp. He turned his attention back to the boy in front of him and slowly he let his arm slip aroud the younger teens waist. Relly, the kid lay there already, so why not? And he was just about to close his eyes, feeling the warmt and comfort of holding someone to his chest, when Akira opened his eyes.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?"

Hotaru just glared at the boy. "You started." he snapped causing the younger boy to look away.

"Hotaru..." Akira started, turning his head to face Hotaru again.

Hotaru stared into Akiras blue eyes and for a moment he felt lost. It was an amazing thought that this kid, with the big, blue eyes was actually capeable of demolishing an entire army.

"Hotaru, can I sleep with you?" the question didn't really surprise Hotaru and for a brief moment he wondered if he really wanted to know why Akira would ask such a question. Akira then saved him the trouble of thinking. Looking around to see if Kyo might be on his way back he whispered; "I'm afraid of the dark."

This little confession seemed to stirr up some long forgotten emotions in Hotaru's chest, and at loss of words, Hotaru simply bowed his head and kissed Akira.

Maybe it was the fact that niether of them understood what had just happened, or maybe it was because they just didn't care, but the night after and the night after that, when noone was around to pay any attention, Akira would crawl into Hotaru's bedroll and Hotaru would hold the young boy close. For a moment forgetting that they were both seen as warriors, killers and demons but really far too young to be either. For a momet remembering that they were both young boys, humans and lovers but still far to old to believe in it.


	6. snack

Author; Ipperne

wordcount; 456

Pairing; If I wrote the pairing here, I would spoil the stoyr, sorry.

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

Note; I have no idea what this is. The sole result of my brain getting bored on the bus I guess.

**SNACK**

Sex, Yuya wondered. Okay, she couldn't count the times she had been told that sex was a beautiful act between lovers. But what if the people involved wasn't lovers?

Yuya glared at Kyo who was sitting against a tree, drinking his sake. Paid by _her_ money. Annoyed for a moment by that fact Yuya returned to her thoughts and let Kyo be... well, Kyo.

So, what about sex? Once again she stole herself a look at Kyo. What would he say? Would he even care? Now, what would Kyo say if she told him that she didn't really understand why people would do it over and over again. What would he say if she told him that it had hurt like hell? That he was wrong? That everyone who had told her that it was wonderful, had been wrong?

No, what Yuya thought was that it was a clumsy act and that it sure did hurt as hell -not that it didn't feel good, but it did take a little too long to get from pain to pleasure.

Well, for her anyway. She wasn't sure if it had been anything _but_ pleasure for _him._

Unfair! She thought, and looked at Kyo once more. Okay, he didn't look like he knew and he didn't look like he would care if she told him.

Why would she tell him anyway?

She turned her head to look at the others. Bon, Akira and Hotaru was sitting around the campfire, Akari was nowhere to be seen, and that might have been the reason to why Bon blurted "You just did what?" out and looked her way. Her eyes returned to Kyo. Well, it was not like he hadn't tried. She fully believed that he had done his best to make everything comfortable for her, it had been obvious in his kiss. Her eyes turned to stare into the air as Bon's glare hit her back. What did he care anyway?

Looking at Kyo one last time, remembering a comment he made about sex some time ago, she frowned. Liar!

No, she was not to have sex with anyone again anytime soon, actually she didn't even know why she had just done it this afternoon. Maybe it was because the things Kyo said made her want to try, maybe it was because he never made it up to be any big deal besides, well sex. Or maybe it was because he didn't care. And why should he?

Really, Kyo couldn't care less. But maybe that was reason enough to tell him, just to shake his balance. But still -Why should he care more if she told him that she had just lost her virginity to Akira?

Why shouldn't he care more?


	7. How to prove yourself

Author; Ipperne

wordcount; 333

Pairing; Akira/Kyo

Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.

**How to prove yourself**

"Tell me, how are you planning to suceed?"

Akira turned his head to face the question, wondering why Kyo would ask that question now of all times. "That's an odd question, given the current situation, don't you think?"

Akira heard Kyo's long hair slide against the bedroll right before the the feel of Kyo's hard glare hit Akira's face. No answer. Akira didn't expect one anyway, and it was with a smile he exclaimed "by fighting you, of course."

Kyo let out a small laugh, much to Akira's dismay. Why did he always have do that? Especially when Akira _knew _that Kyo did aknowledge his strength. After all he was Kyo's one and only student, if that was the right term to use. Maybe Kyo was more like his older brother, but nevertheless, Akira was Kyo's creation, and Kyo was proud of him. In his own strange way.

The sound of rustling blankets told Akira that Kyo was moving, and he strained his senses to find out whereto. Kyo had turned to lay on his side, his upper body lifted by his elbow, looking down at Akira.

Akira felt a slight unease by having the demon staring at him like that, but refused to turn away. He _knew_ Kyo would be very dissapointed if he did.

"Then tell me, Akira, how are you ever going to handle me in a battle?" Akira noticed that Kyo leaned over him and Akira went stiff as Kyo dipped his head and connected their lips in a kiss.

"Kyo, wait, I..." Akira's protests were silenced as Kyo's tongue parted his lips and claimed his mouth.

Finally Akira gave way to a small moan and Kyo pulled back with a satisfied grin. "When you can't even handle me in bed."

Akria was once again silenced as Kyo claimed his mouth again, slipped under his blanket and for the second time that night, Akira began to doubt wether it really was a fight he wanted or something entirely different.


	8. Three is a number, not a crowd

Author; Ipperne

Wordcount; 556

Pair/characters; Shinrei, Yukimura, Akari

Authors note; Well, It's been a while, but I got inspired to mess with Shinrei once again. dedicated to my dear perverted friend Shu.

* * *

"Why hello Shinrei. Fancy meeting you here."

Shinrei frowned and turned to look at Yukimura. "Fancy? Well, it _is __my _home after all. You've just slept your way in here."

"Aww." Yukimura stepped closer and cooked his head "don't be so hostile."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth."

"Well... you are partically telling the truth. If I'd slept my way in here, I would have seen your bed too."

Amused by the red color that painted Shinrei's cheeks, Yukimura leaned closer and stroked the red skin. "But you know, Shinrei, that might not be such a bad idea, would it?"

"Ew! Hands off!" Shinrei stepped back and was, for ar tiny moment, relieved that the voice af a certain pink haired Shaman cut Yukimura's next words off.

"Kyo? Kyyoo-chan! Where are... oh! Yukimura-san!"

Yukimura looked up and smiled one of his heartmelting smiles. "Hello dear Akari-chan."

Akari smiled back "oh! Hello, I em... I was actually looking for Kyo but... ."

"So I hear? But how come?"

Shinrei stepped back, relieved that Yukimura was now concentrating his attention on Akari. Sadly for him, Yukimura had mannaged to corner him, making escape impossible without drawing the attention back to him. So, he stayed still and listened.

"well, I was just... aw, who cares? You are here!" Akari stepped in close to Yukimura and ran his fingers through the black hair. "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite a handsome guy?"

The general smiled and cupped the shaman's chin gently "well, I could say the same about you, but that would be offending a pretty lady, now wouldn't it?"

Akaris trademark giggle sent shivers down Shinrei's back. How could one guy, and one gay, crossdressing guy at that, be so scary?

"Why, Yukimura-san, aren't we the flattering type today?"

"Sure is, which was just exactly what I was trying to tell Shinrei."

Shinrei tried desperately to sink into an nonexsisting shadow as Akari looked over Yukimur's shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. Now what?

"Actually, Shinrei, do you know how much you are alike Kyo?"

"What!?" Shinrei almost choked on his tongue, and judging from the slight jump Yukimura made, he was quite surprised by that statement too. Although, Yukimura was the first one to overcome surprise and ask what they both wanted to know.

"What do you mean, Akari-chan?"

Oh! Shinrei did not like that smirk that spread across Akari's face. "Well," the Shaman stepped past Yukimura and looked much like she was looking at a prime stallion, but unable to decide weater to buy it or not. "Well I mean, your eyes have the same look as Kyo. You are pretty much the same build, maybe a little shorter, but I bet you make up for that in other areas."

With an interested look on his face, Yukimura turned to face Shinrei too. The young man couldn't hate corners more than at that moment, and he felt trapped. And embarrased. Really, it wasn't _that _big.

Yukimura then broke the awaward silence. "Um,well, one doesn't know, untill proved, right?"

The last thing Shinrei saw before he colapsed against the wall, was Akari nodding in agreement, and what any one who was wathing the scene would see next was the Shaman and the general dragging off a resistant warrior.


	9. Years to come

Author: Ipperne

Pairing: Shinrei/Kyo

Wordcount; 100 – drabble

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever, though I can claim the futon.

hr / 

He had never forgotten about those eyes. Deep crimson. The color of kings. And it was only as he met those eyes again he began to think. Think for himself. Think that maybe, there was something beyond the Mibu, something bigger, something that Kyo was destined to show him.

Many years later, as he woke up, in a tangled futon, he met those eyes again and he realized that it was true. There had indeed been something bigger than the Mibu. Kyo had showed him, and as Shinrei gave in to the hungry stare of his lover he was thankful.


End file.
